Through Night's Eyes
by Topaz B. Rainheart
Summary: The war is decades behind us. The seven have settled down, and the next generation of demigods and legacies are enjoying the calm that only comes before a storm. This storm takes the form of four new demigods, one of whom shouldn't exist at all. Between exploring the rarely seen homophobic side of camp, and a dangerous prophecy, a thrilling adventure is beginning. OC-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone and welcome to my newest story: Through Nights Eyes! Its just a working title, honestly, but I think it fits. This story centers around my own OC's, in the next generation of demigods. Don't worry, though, theres plenty of legacies to go around! I've decided to do the most important thing first. Introductions. Honestly, everyone who reads stories like this has one question: What happened to Percy (or insert your favorite charrie here)? Where are their kids? So, good people of FFN, I present to you the legacies and trivia! (just doing the seven, if you want others ask in a review)**

**Percabeth: Married, obviously, and still in twu wuv at forty years old. Annabeth works at a company started by other demigods and herself called BO (Building Olympus), a part architect, part law firm. Percy is a vet for fish and marine animals, and he's a sword-fighting instrPeructor. They have a dozen children (no joke, they currently have 12 kids, but I'll explain why at some point, though it is partly because they're so busy *winky face*). Here be the list:**

**Gabriel Lucas Jackson-Chase - seventeen years old, has a twin brother. He mostly inherited his fathers gifts, though muted in comparison to Percy's. His brother is better. Hes a very good sword fighter, though, and rather intelligent for his age. He was named after Luke, of course, but also after Smelly Gabe. No-one is really sure why.**

**Robert Charles Jackson-Chase - seventeen years old, has a twin brother. He mostly inherited his father's gifts, though a little less, being a legacy. Hes not such a good sword fighter, but hes got his mother's strategic brain. He was named after the titan Bob, and after Beckendorf, both people who sacrificed themselves to save Percy.**

**Persephone Artemis Jackson-Chase - there is a story behind that name, but I'm not telling! Sixteen years old, has a sort of triplet sister and brother (its tricky). She is very much Percy's daughter, a reckless force of energy. She inherited his powers fully, and the only sign of her mother is her love for reading. She has no dyslexia. She was named after both Persephone and Artemis, as her birth was a complex one that required the aid of both goddesses to succeed.**

**Poseidon Paul Jackson-Chase - whiny gods are whiny, what can I say. Sixteen years old, has two sort of triplet sisters. Kind of both Percy and Annabeth's child. He got some of Percy's powers and some of Annabeth's brains. He prefers brains over brawn, really. He was named after both his grandfathers on Percy's side (Poseidon got jealous over Persephone's naming).**

**Athena Theadora Jackson-Chase - sixteen years old, has a sort of triplet sister and brother. No question about it, she's Annabeth's daughter. She loves to read, and is always trying to learn more. She was named after her grandmother on her mothers side, who was feeling offended over not being chosen as a name for one of the children. **

**Sarah Ann Jackson-Chase - fourteen years old, has a twin sister. She is more Percy's daughter, inheriting his powers and yielding them even better than her twin. Sarah is a bit of a slow thinker, but shes actually very intelligent, she just prefers to come to a complete conclusion, and she has an almost perfect memory. Her name is inspired by Sally's.**

**Zoe Hope Jackson-Chase - fourteen years old, has a twin sister. She is a total rebel. She's smart, but flighty and hot-headed. She inherited Percy's powers, but not a great amount, just some. Her sole talent in her eyes is her art talents. Like her name-sake, she is going to join the hunt. She was named after Zoe Nightshade, as well as Pandora's jar, the one that Percy got in TLO.**

**Quintus Halcyon Jackson-Chase - eight years old. Hes the quiet one of the family. He likes play-sword fighting, and hes smart, but he hasn't really made anything of himself yet. He was named after the inventor whose name I can't spell (sort of), and a man that Annabeth met on her travels with Thalia and Luke.**

**Isadora Ember Jackson-Chase - four years old. Not really developed enough to display much. Shes able to repel water and breath underwater, and has great reflexes. Shes also precocious. She learned how to walk, talk, and read very early, and she loves playing word games.**

**Alexander Archimedes Jackson-Chase - two years old, has a sort of triplet sister and brother. What else can you say about a two year old?**

**Andrew Achilles Jackson-Chase - two years old, has a sort of triplet sister and brother. See Alexander.**

**Andromeda Atlanta Jackson-Chase - two years old, has two sort of triplet brothers. See Alexander.**

**Jasper: Married. Jason is forty, Piper is thirty-nine. They were one of the last of the seven to marry, and still have some difficulty with their love life. Jason's job dealing with all the minor gods keeps him busy. To date, they've gotten two hundred and thirty-seven cabins and shrines together. There are so many new cabins that finally they decided to prioritize ones with children in them, and build them based off the TARDIS idea, using magic to fit each cabin in a smaller space. Even so, some have been combined. Piper decided to use her Aphrodite powers for good, becoming a therapist. **

**Aison James Grace - thirteen years old. He inherited his father's powers, sort of. Hes very in tune with the weather, making him a sort of actually accurate weatherman. Hes a rule-follower, like his father.**

**Julia Aponi Grace - ten years old. She didn't inherit any powers, though shes a charismatic klepto. Named after the little girl who helped Terminus, of course.**

**Frazel: Married, of course. Frank has managed to hold his position as praetor this entire time, but Hazel refused to live in the house specifically for praetors, saying it wasn't a family house. They live in New Rome instead. Despite trying a lot, Hazel has some fertility issues due to her lengthy time as a dead person, and refuses to have treatment. Shes very old-fashioned. They have one set of twins, and Hazel is pregnant, after several miscarriages. Hazel chose to go to college and become a history teacher. Shes also a part-time riding instructor.**

**Samuel Fai Zhang - eight years old, has a twin sister. He inherited his mothers powers, as well as being good at art. He can sense gems in the ground nearby and with effort, bring up small ones, sometimes unintentionally. Named after Sammy Valdez, as well as Franks nickname.**

**Marie Emily Zhang - eight years old, has a twin brother. She inherited her fathers turning into animals and her mothers art skills. She was named after her grandmothers.**

**Caleo Valdangelo: Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? See, everyone ships Leo with Hazel OR Nico, one of the two, and very often Frazel is combined with Leo. I personally don't go for that, but whatever. I think Leo has potential ships with Calypso and Nico. And honestly, considering Olympuses track record, with the modern world, I like the idea of gods being naturally poly. Theres bad poly's, cheaters and such (take Zeus, for example), but if you recall, when Dionysus speaks of his immortal wife to Percy, he seems to truly love her. Yet, he also has two demigod sons he is fond of. Calypso is a bit of a free spirit, IMHO, so in my headcanon, she and Leo date, and then she wants to travel the world while he's ready to settle down. So they have an open relationship. Leo is married to both Nico and Calypso, tricky business but it works well enough. Anyway, enough explanation. Calypso is a titan, so she enjoys traveling around and discovering the twenty-first century. Leo opened a mechanic shop and works there, while Nico currently works as a therapist (though I might change that later, I haven't decided). They have the second-most children.**

**Ulysses Adonis Valdez - eighteen years old, has a twin sister. Heads up, because hes got quite a few tricks up his sleeve. He's truly his mothers son. He can teleport, bless plants (he generally has a way with them), he can keep his bearings at sea, he can guess peoples sizes, and he can talk to birds. Yup, hes a special one.**

**Marisol Circe Valdez - eighteen years old, has a twin brother. She has significantly less powers than her brother, only able to keep her bearings at sea, and having the Hephaestus gift of understanding machinery. She makes up for it with her stubbornness. Yes, she was named after the evil enchantress.**

**Nicole June Valdez-Di Angelo - fifteen years old. She inherited Nico's powers. Oh BOY, did she inherit Nico's powers. Shes truly the Ghost Princess of the family.**

**Callida Maria Valdez-Di Angelo - thirteen years old, with two triplet sisters. She inherited Nico's powers, but not quite as much as Nicole. She can teleport small distances and keep her bearings at sea from her mother, though she gets really sea-sick so she doesn't use the latter much. She's almost perfect at guessing people's sizes. She was named after Nico's mom and Hera's fake name when babysitting Leo.**

**Bianca Echo Valdez-Di Angelo - thirteen years old, with two triplet sisters. Shes extremely cold intolerent, when shes mad she can radiate fear, she can bless plants (and generally has a way with them), and she can summon small animal skeletons. She has a small pet skeleton gerbil. She also gets really sea-sick. She was named after Nico's sister and the spirit Echo that Nico met.**

**Esperanza Dianthe Valdez-Di Angelo - thirteen years old, with two triplet sisters. She inherited Leo's fire powers and she can shadow travel even farther than Nico. She was named after Leo's mom.**

**Atlas Hyacinth Valdez-Di Angelo - ten years old. He can teleport small distances and has Leo's fire powers. He was named after Calypso's father.**

**And I think thats it! Enjoy the story-what? Oh...**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the seven and Nico and Calypso. It belongs to Rick. I DO own the too many to list legacies of the seven, and my OCs! NO STEALING! No, seriously, I worked on this a long time.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

**Moriko "Mori" Temple**

_(daughter of Amaya Jay Temple and ?)_

"Mori! Hey, Mori!" At the sound of pounding feet, I stopped and turned to grin at the two who'd run up, huffing and puffing. "Did you see the list yet?" Ace finally got out. Mathletes.

I rolled my eyes. Ace never learned. "No, you dolt, I'm grinning for no reason. You alright?"

Addie smirked at her twin, blue-grey eyes twinkling. "He's just mad because Mom said she won't pretend he's sick and keep him home."

"I hate camping!" Ace whined. It was true. When we were seven, our moms had taken us on a camping trip and Ace had freaked out: said he saw a dragon with three heads. We'd made fun of him, of course. He'd refused to go camping any more, the big baby.

"Yeah, well-" two identical heads of ash blonde turned at the sound of a honk. "Oops, sorry Mori, see you later!" I waved bye, then watched my friends race over to their mom's car, backpacks flapping in the wind. Their mom, a tall, stern woman with Ace's pale-brown skin and Addie's intelligent gaze, looked to be in a hurry. As they drove away, I could hear arguing about the camping trip. I decided to go sit and wait for my mom.

What seemed like hours later but was actually only forty-five minutes, I heard a car horn beep. "One moment, Mom," I muttered, tongue between my teeth. I was in the middle of a stupid math problem. I hated division. The car horn beeped again, and I looked up to tell Mom she'd interrupted me...only to stop. Instead of my mom's old, beat up minivan, a shiny new caravan was there, driven by an impatient looking woman with blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked eerily like what Addie might look like, aged about thirty years.

"Moriko Temple, right? Hop in, I've got more stops."

I gaped at her. Finally, I managed, "I don't think I should get in a car with a stranger."

The woman rolled her eyes and stalled the car. Opening the door, she approached me. I watched her warily, ready to get out my pepper spray and run if need be. "Look, my name is Annabeth Jackson-Chase. I'm from a place called Camp Half-Blood. Your mom knows I'm coming. We're stopping at your place on the way there, but we received word-look out!" Before I could react, she shoved me to one side and from out of nowhere, a blade appeared in her hand. I screeched. What she did next shocked me even more. She lunged, stabbing at something behind me. I turned. All I saw was thorns and what looked like a giant hedgehog standing on its side. Then, I saw a thorn in my side, Mrs. Jackson-Chase running to my aid, a boy's face in my vision, and then...nothing.

That was the last thing I saw before I woke up in an infirmary and my life changed forever.

* * *

**Narcissa"Reese" Lockwood**

_(daughter of Alex Lockwood and ?)_

"Dad?" I called from my room.

"One moment, sweetheart!" I sighed, surveying my mess of a bedroom in hopes of finding something. I didn't want to bleed all over my room. What seemed like ages later, Dad poked his head in, pursing his lips in disapproval. "Reese..." he started warningly.

"Do you have any pads left?" I interrupted, trying not to sound desperate.

Dad sighed. "You know, if you tracked your cycles, you'd know when you're running low-" He cut himself off, maybe realizing I wasn't listening. "There are some in the bathroom closet. I'll get them, but then I have to go to the grocery store. Anything you need while I'm out?"

As if in response, my abdomen cramped even more and I bit my lip. "Aspirin. And ice cream."

After I'd dealt with my bodily issues and picked up my room, Dad left with the promises of aspirin. After he'd left, I'd gone into the living room with the good intentions of doing my history essay. That went out the window with more cramps. Instead, I settled down with a mug of tea to watch Disney movies and do some math. I only got up to get a refill of tea and to heat up my rice pillow for my stomach.

Around two, Dad came back with groceries. I almost didn't notice him coming in, I was so engrossed in my math. After a while, I looked up when he brought me a cup and some aspirin. "Thanks, Dad." He put the cup down and handed me the pill, then went out and came back with two bowls of ice cream and handed one over before settling down himself.

"Math homework? On a Saturday? Is this really my daughter?" he joked.

I shoved him. "At least I get good grades, unlike somebody. Grandma told me you got an A once in your life. Did you know she still has it?"

He groaned. "Your grandmother has a wicked sense of humor." The doorbell rang. Dad put down his ice cream, grumbling. "Probably Mrs. Kynd again." Our nosy next door neighbor hated Dad and was convinced he wasn't a proper parent. She was always coming over to check on me. Dad didn't have the heart to argue with her about the harassment.

The doorbell rang several more times, rather insistently. I started eating my ice cream as Dad went to see what Mrs. Kynd wanted this time.

"Excuse me, is this the home where the Lockwoods live?"

"Yes," I heard my father say suspiciously. I glanced over and saw him crossing his arms over his chest the way he did when he felt uncomfortable. I wondered what was wrong. Coming over to the door, I saw the woman talking was middle-aged, much younger than Mrs. Kynd. She was a tan, pretty woman, with brown hair in a braid and eyes that changed color. I was very curious now as to what she wanted with my dad.

The woman hesitated. "Would you be…" She glanced down at a paper, frowning slightly, "Mr. Lockwood?"

Dad frowned. "Yes. What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you and your daughter. I'm here about her other parent. My name is Piper Grace. I'm from a place called Camp Half-Blood."

That was how I learned that my other parent was a god, that I was a demigod, and my life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, people of FFN! I know, I know, inner self/Smartie Sofia, I told myself I would wait for fifty views, OR post every Monday or so...but this is a so moment...as in so tired I'm stupid.**

**If you're from the future where people who have read my OTHER things on this site are reading this now, you may have noticed that I like to address reviews in the ANs. I myself am a little torn. I think its important to acknowledge my readers, especially if they have concerns (I love concerns, BTW), but I worry that it might bore them. **

**Eh, you'll live? Pleasedon'tleavenowsorry.**

**And yes, there IS A point to this! I received a LOVELY review by one DEVIL FOX GIRL! MY FIRST REVIEW AND FOLLOW! VIRTUAL SWORDS AND SHIELDS FOR YOU, M'FAN!**

**Ahem.**

**Devil Fox Girl wrote: "O-O you have unmatchable talent!"**

**Reply: "Why thank you, darling! *blushes* Wait, are you a darling? Do devils like being called darlings? Am I reading too much into your username and should stop now? But I wouldn't call it unmatched, and I'm not being modest. I really do try to strive to do better. I've just started reading Drama in Canterlot High, and I love the interaction you pull out of Celeste and Death! Now thats talent."**

**No one asked any questions, it seems, so...on with the story. Translations at bottom. Translations for what, you ask? Ah, you will find out.**

**~ Topaz**

* * *

**Moriko "Mori" Temple**

_(daughter of Amaya Jay Temple and ?)_

I woke up to a terrible pain in my side, worse then when we had played dodgeball and Lola Scott threw a really big one at me. I had gotten it in my stomach and practically flew backwards, she threw it so hard. This was much worse. I opened my eyes, groaning slightly, to find myself not at school, but in what looked like a small hospital bed. It looked a little like a cross between a nurse's office and a hospital ward. There was a stupid cartoon picture of...was that a satyr with a thermometer?

"Yeah, I think it looks stupid too." I shot up at Addie's voice, then regretted it. It hurt like heck. Addie was sitting there peacefully, reading one of her books. I guess she was waiting for me to wake up.

"Where am I?" I got out.

"Camp Half-Blood, apparently. This blonde woman-Annabeth Jackson-Chase, she called herself, brought us here. Don't worry, your mom knows we're here. She picked up me and Ace on the way. Are you alright?" I shook my head slightly. "This blonde kid did some freaky magic and got the poison out, but he said you'd hurt for a while because of the manticore."

I stared at her. "How are you taking this so calmly?" I finally got out.

She turned the page of her book, then looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, you just missed me freaking out. Ace is being shown to the Hermes cabin, but I wanted to stay here where it's, well, a little saner. Your mom packed you a bag and Mrs. Jackson-Chase picked it up this morning."

I stared at her for what felt like ages. My mom had accepted this, just like that? I would have thought she'd question it a little at least. I couldn't help feeling a little betrayed.

The door opened and Mrs. Jackson-Chase walked back in. "How are you feeling, Moriko?" she asked me, putting a large duffel-my duffel, I realized-on the side table.

"Mori," I corrected automatically. Going through the duffel I found my two locked books. One was a sketchbook, the other a journal. They were thick silver hardcovers with fancy locks that actually worked and never seemed to run out of paper. I'd had them since I could remember. The two keys were tucked in a pocket, along with my art supplies and favorite fountain pen that had come with the journal. It was a deep purple-blue, almost black, with tiny golden specks, and never ran out of ink. The ink seemed to change from day to day. Once I knew everything was safe, I looked back up. "My mom said it was alright?"

Mrs. Jackson-Chase was scowling. "Yes. Though she was unusually tight-lipped about your father." I tried not to laugh. My mom was probably ready to strangle Mrs. Jackson-Chase with all the personal questions. Mom didn't exactly like to casually introduce herself as gay, just in case she was dealing with a bigot.

"Annabeth?" A darker woman with a long, chocolate-brown braid down her back peeked in, frowning at the woman who'd brought us in. "We're having a spot of trouble with this last retrieval, apparently."

"The one with Gabe in it?" Immediately Mrs. Jackson-Chase left, muttering under her breath about rebellious children and Percy's son being in trouble.

The woman came in, followed by a tall girl with long, straight, black hair. She had a steely look on her face, and had a backpack on one arm. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "My name is Piper Grace," the woman said to us, "This is Narcissa Lockwood-"

"Reese," interrupted the girl, putting her backpack on the floor and dropping to sit tailor style.

"Reese," Mrs. Grace amended. "Sorry. We got in a while ago with a few others. Reese, this is Adelaide Moss and Moriko Temple. Annabeth brought them in."

"It's Mori-" I started.

At the same time, Addie spoke, "Call me Addie-"

"Alright, alright." Mrs. Grace sighed. She sat down. "Did you guys get the explanation?" Reese and Addie both nodded. I had no idea what they were talking about. Mrs. Grace looked over at me. "Mori, did you ever take a class that discussed Greek mythology?" I nodded. Technically, we'd had a very brief unit on Greece in history, and one in English when we discussed famous stories and legends, but I'd also read up a bit on it. "Well, the fact is, those gods are real, and this camp is for the children of Greek gods. There's also a camp for Roman demigods…" And thus I got the strangest lecture ever. Finally, she said, "You three are...special. Well, Ace too," she added at Addie's scowl, "but the thing is, after the second Titan war, a man called Percy Jackson, who'd been one of the saviors of Olympus, made the gods swear an oath to claim their children by the age of thirteen, among other things. A while back, the senior demigods, the ones who moved across the road to Hearthstone, decided they wanted to help beef up security. Usually demigods are tracked and brought in through RED, but in some cases, an experienced demigod or legacy is better. A couple of days ago, your names showed up on our system, top priority. Thats why we brought you here so quickly. Has anything unusual ever happened to you?" Her gaze went over us, stopping briefly when she saw my eyes. "_Di immortales_…" she whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Most people had similar responses-well, minus the Latin-when they saw my eyes. I had grey eyes like my mother, normal enough, but silver and blue flecks floated in the irises. It was weird, to say the least. "Yes?" I snapped.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"When we were little, we went camping, and Ace thought he saw a dragon," Addie offered, "and there's this weird owl thats always watching us from our window and it brought us a mouse once." I wondered why she was saying this stuff so freely. Addie wasn't exactly an open and sharing kind of person. It had taken her a year to admit she didn't have a dad. Before that, she'd pretended he was away somewhere whenever I asked.

I looked down at my journals. I had no interest in this conversation.

"Mori?" Mrs. Grace's voice was gentle, and I felt more willing to tell her just because of that.

"Animals like me…" I muttered. "I've always had really good aim…and..." I stopped. I'd just been about to tell her something even Addie didn't know. How did she do that?

"Apollo, most likely," the woman mused. "Well, your godly parents should claim you pretty soon. In the meantime, Reese, do you remember where the Hermes cabin is?" Reese nodded. "Please take these two there. Then we'll come back and you can tell me what's wrong."

Reese didn't seem too happy. She spoke little as she led us to the shabby, green cabin. Addie tried twice to get her to talk.

"So...is your mortal parent your mom or your dad?"

"Dad."

"Has he ever told you anything about your mother?"

Reese flashed Addie an angry look. "I don't have a mother. I have a father."

She didn't speak again after that. Addie asked, a while later, about the buildings we were passing, and Reese ignored her.

After a while, we got to the Hermes cabin. The cabin was bigger than it looked. It was a large room with several rows of bunkbeds with trunks at the end of each bed. There was one section taped off. That was plainer than the others. It only had two bunkbeds, and only one was claimed.

The teen who took us off Reese's hands introduced himself as Danny Stoll. "My little brother, Henry," he said, "Keep an eye out for him. Light-fingered, that one." Looking him over, I suspected he was the light-fingered one. "Technically, I'm a legacy," he added.

"What's that?" Addie asked.

"If two demigods survive long enough to marry and have kids, their kids are legacies. That means they don't actually have a godly parent, but there's at least one god in their family tree, so they might inherit something. Legacies usually get almost none of the perks and twice the scent, so they're dangerous outside boundaries. We live in Hearthstone with our parents during the school year, and we come here to train during the summer and breaks. A legacy can either stay in the legacy cabins-those twelve over there-" he pointed to the plain looking cabins. Symbols were painted on them. That was about it. "-or they can pick a patron god. Basically, I could stay here, the legacy cabin, or my grandma's cabin. I chose here. More friends."

"Addie!" Ace ran over.

"This your brother?" Danny asked, though it was rhetorical. "He's been spouting math ever since he got here." Ace was obsessed with numbers of any kind.

"Probably the angles," Addie said.

Danny looked at them. "Is your mom or your dad the godly one?" he asked.

Addie froze. I knew she didn't want to answer. Ace had no such qualms. "Our mom's mortal, but she's gay," he said. "She married another woman two years ago. And no, she'"

Danny shrugged, like he honestly didn't care, while Addie glared furiously at her brother.

"Anyway, I'd show you the undetermined bunks, but I don't think you'll be here that long. Probably Hephaestus. Anyway, welcome to camp and...stuff."

**Esperanza "Anza" "Espie" Valdez-Di Angelo**

_(Daughter of Calypso and Nico Valdez-Di Angelo and Leo Valdez-Di Angelo, legacy of Hades and Hephaestus, demi-titan of Calypso)_

"_¡Mamá! Sei a casa, sei a casa!*_"

"_¡Mami! _Look, I built you this _giocattolo! _Without any help from _Papi_!**"

"Don't listen to him, _¡Mamá_. Anza helped.*"

"_Los niños, Los niños,_ slow down!***" I watched as my siblings danced around Mother_. _I hadn't seen Mother in two months, and though my siblings and I were used to her frequent trips elsewhere, this was the first time Atlas had been separated from Mother for so long. Mother had insisted on calling him after her father, even though her father had been an evil tita_n. Papi_ could never say no, so Atlas he was. We called him Lassie, and he took greatly after _Papi_. The news of Mother's latest journey had upset him more than expected. It had taken many promised trips to Bunker 9 and souvenirs from Mother's trip to calm him.

"Where are your fathers, darlings?"

"_Papi's_ working in the garage today. Papa's out helping _Nonno_." That was Molly, for once, not with her precious ship.

Mother sighed. "Those two. Always working. Well, why don't we go in the den and I'll give you your gifts and you can tell me what I missed? Would you like tha_t, mis hij_os?****"

As the six members of my family walked into the den, still chattering away, I hopped off my chair, scooping up my current project and dumping it in my tool belt for later. Then I headed to my bedroom. Well, our Callida, Bianca and I were triplets, we shared a room. The twins and Atlas were lucky. Atlas had his own room, the little brat.

Ulysses and Marisol shared a room, but theirs was still less crowded than mine, especially with Marisol spending most of her time on her baby, the Goddess. It was a flying warship, like the one my father had built, the Argo two, but smaller. In comparison, our room was cramped, and dividing it three ways meant we each got a small amount and the rest was shared. Our shared space, closest to the door, had a small tv, several beanbags, a low coffee table, and a bookshelf full of games. The wall opposite the door had several windows, and the wall to the right of the entrance had our closets.

Callie had the first area past a few bookshelves, her area neatly walled off in a sense, with a border of rosy pink duct tape, as well as a huge shelving unit full of fabric. Her area was a little cramped with all the sewing stuff in it, but she had her closet in her room and a pretty sweet set-up. My closet was in between her room and Bee's, since my area was directly opposite the door. Past the tv and beanbag chairs was a line of dark green duct tape.

My room was nice and orderly. A tall chest of drawers served as a wall, and my computer hummed happily in the corner desk. My bed was right against Bee's. While I had a loft bed, using the extra space to store old projects, Bee's bed was a twin with a trundle and three drawers. Bee's side of the room was the smallest. She spent very little time in here. Most of her time was spent in the garden with Mother.

Sometimes I was jealous that she got to spend so much time with Mother. She and Uly got all Mother's attention, it seemed. The two gardeners of the family. I was often told I was a lot like _Papi_, with my skills, but sometimes it seemed like he didn't pay attention to me. Uly was the sword-fighter of the family, Molly was the ship-builder, Nico was the Ghost Princess; Callie was the seamstress, Bee was the gardener, and Lassie was, so far, the little mechanic. What was I to that? I tried building things like my dad, but I wasn't like him. I wasn't a gear-head, at least, not so far. I liked metals, but to create art, not mechanical things. I enjoyed forging small daggers, because I would always work detailed designs on the blade and hilt. I couldn't just leave it alone. I'd never been on the Argo ||, but when Molly took us on a test run of her baby ship, I threw up over the side. I should just face facts that I wasn't going to become a gear-head any time soon. With a sigh, I sank into my desk chair and reached out to play with a scrap of metal.

"Hey, Espie!" Uly poked his head in, grinning at me. I glared at him. "Guess who has two thumbs and has a date tonight with a kid of Hebe? Thats right, me! And you said he'd never go for that sort of thing-"

"You know Kendra has said several times that she goes by female pronouns," I snapped, feeling less patient than usual.

Uly blinked. "Well, yeah, didn't I say that?" He appeared to think his previous sentence over seriously, then lit up. "Oh, yeah! Damn it, I always forget...Remind me to put a dollar in the jar." I rolled my eyes and went back to playing with the scrap, heating up the tips of my fingers so the metal would soften enough to be worked. Uly could be really dense. It was kind of sad. The only reason they were still dating was , as I had told Uly loudly, many times, because Kendra, the poor girl, worshiped Uly. She hadn't gotten her growth spurt yet, and she was seventeen already. She was short and skinny, even after hours of sword-training. Before she met Uly, she was a mousy little thing hiding in the Hebe cabin and training obsessively. Uly met her when he was thirteen and in his even more extreme rebel phase. She was being teased by some of the Apollo kids. He swooped in and, in Kendra's words, "was her knight in magenta-streaked armor." In reality, he pelted them with water balloons and enchanted stink bombs of his own invention. They were inseparable after that. Despite what I told Uly on a regular basis, he really was there for her. He'd been there when she transitioned, went with her to get her first bra, and every fifth of the month, without fail, he came over with two pints of Ben &amp; Jerrys and dollar store romance novels.

"Anyway, I know you wouldn't come in here just to tell me about your latest date. What is it?"

Uly grew serious. "Remember those trips Aunt Annabeth and Aunt Piper went on to get some demigods?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, they had a few bumps. Specifically three of the girls and a boy who got brought in. I was wondering…"

I sighed. "Whats the problem?" I gestured for him to sit in my folding chair I kept for just these purposes.

After shifting around on the seat for a few minutes uncomfortably, Uly fixed me with his gaze. I couldn't help feeling a little unnerved. "Okay, so Aunt Piper told me this, and you know her, shes bad at separating what she reads from peoples behavior and what they actually say, but heres what it is. Four kids arrived a couple days ago, roughly. Aunt Annabeth brought in one girl and a set of twins-a boy and a girl. Aunt Piper brought in the other girl. We've been having trouble identifying them-I saw we because Tommy and I've been hanging around them, trying to see if we recognize anything. Anyway. Theres a fourteen year old girl-Narcissa. Shes been getting real angry every time we ask her about her parents. As far as we can tell, her dad is the mortal parent, but she doesn't fit any of the Olympian goddesses, and shes way too powerful to be the child of a minor god. With me so far?" I nodded. "Great. Okay, so I talked to her a bit and with my brilliant deduction, figured out two things. First of all, her dad is trans. Second, shes so defensive that the only one she opened up to was Kendra and all they were doing was discussing hormone blockers. Mama asked me if Kendra and I could talk to her, figure out who her godly parent is. I was wondering if you could come with us?"

I sighed. I didn't really want to go, but I didn't have anything better to do. And I knew what the camp was like. Chiron with his old-fashioned tenancies and Mr. D with his not caring...I couldn't wait until Lady Klymene returned from Olympus for her annual visit to Zeus and Hera. She was the only one good at dealing with the LBGT problems we'd been getting more often in these past years. I guess two wars really puts a damper on paying attention to whether your new half-sibling liked girls or boys. Letting the now slightly warped silver moonlace go, I nodded. "What about the others?"

"The twins, Addie and Ace, are easy enough. I could tell the minute I met them they were Athena kids. Granted, they said their mortal parent is their mom, but Athena has kids in a pretty weird way, so it makes sense that she'd take female lovers. The other girl is a bit harder. Her names Moriko Temple. I think her mother is of Japanese descent, because she looks kind of Asian. Her skin has a yellow undertone, and shes got monolids. Her hair is about shoulder length, and a really dark chestnut. Her eyes are really weird. They look sorta grey, but in some light they look silver. They've got flecks of blue."

I started playing with the moonlace again, thinking as I straightened out a few edges and poked some holes in. "She could be Athena. Gods take many different forms, but they always have something that remains constant. For Athena, its her grey eyes. The silver sounds like a daughter of Selene, though you know the old gods and titans are pretty weird. Once they fade, their powers are so little they might as well be plain immortals, or mortals. Their kids tend to reflect that. Remember the Pan kids?" There were only four current Pan demigods in the Pan cabin (which had originally been put up by Uncle Grover's request,) though there had once been seven. A set of triplets and a set of quadruplets. Two of the triplets were satyrs, one of the quadruplets was a tree nymph, and the other three quads could transform into small forest animals. The satyrs didn't stay in the cabin, they lived with a set of adoptive satyrs since Mr. D refused to treat them like proper campers, and the tree nymph got sick and died when her tree was cut down. Only the human kid and the shapeshifters still lived in the cabin.

"I don't think shes Athena. She seemed more interested in the archery arena than anything else."

I didn't believe him, but I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with the argument. Every Athena kid had their niche. "Apollo, then. Lets just go, okay? I wanna finish Mother's home gift before she leaves and I need to make it a going away one." Uly's lips twitched, but he didn't say anything, mercifully. Instead, he got up so we could leave.

Once we got closer to the Hermes cabin, I wondered why I could hear it from here. We got to the door, and I instantly saw the problem. Three girls were tussling, which was nothing new, but usually there weren't sparks running along one girls arms. I didn't recognize the sparking girl, but I recognized the two others. Haley Bowman and Jessica Crocus. They were our only current unclaimed or cabin-less demigods. Jessica was a fifteen year old daughter of Triton who was waiting for her cabin to be finished, and Haley was an unclaimed thirteen year old. They were mentioned often in my parents discussions of campers, and not followed by "gods bless," usually. They were extremely homophobic, trans-phobic, basically diverse-phobic, really. It was a hassle, according to Aunt Annabeth, who'd had to bear some of the brunt of their harsh tongues when Haley demanded to know if Uncle Percy was trans, since he was pregnant...again. Haley hadn't gotten a good response.

"Whats going on?" I called. Before I could say anything more, a collective gasp came from the group who were watching the fight. But I didn't have time for that, even if I knew what it meant. Usually I'd be excited about a claiming, but this one barely caught my attention. And the reason was simple. Because the new girl had twisted her head to glare in my direction, and I was caught in her brilliant blue eyes, shining with anger.

At that moment, I knew this blue-eyed girl covered in a literal electric blanket would come to be very important to me.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS! Yeah, the Valdez-Di Angelo family is a tri-lingual family. Deal with it.**

**1: "Mama! (Spanish) You're home, you're home! (Italian)" "Don't listen to him, Mama." (Spanish)**

**2: "Mommy! (Spanish) Look, I built you this toy! (Italian) Without any help from Daddy! (Spanish, the translation is rough and from Google Translate.)"**

**3: "Children, children, slow down!" (Spanish)**

**Nonno means Grandpa in Italian, AKA Hades.**

**4: "Would you like that, my children?" (Spanish)**

**~ Topaz**


End file.
